Belle/Gallery
Images of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. External Galleries Promotional Images Belle 2007.jpg Belle Tiara.png Belle.jpeg|Belle with the Enchanted Objects Belle 2011.jpg Belle2.jpg Belleofballdres.png Belle01.jpg Belle 2008.jpg Belle DV.jpg|Official Art Belle Wallpaper.jpg 403822 10151027863663464 863008996 n-1.jpg Buka510-2819071 240 240.jpg|Belle with her Parasol Bb movie poster.png|Belle and Beast Platinum Edition Clipart BeautyBeast.png|Belle and Beast Diamond Edition clipart Belle Ballerina.png|Belle Ballerina Xmas belle.png|Belle from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Xmas Belle.png|Holiday Belle with gift Bellecurtsie.png Belleflowerhair.png Walt-disney-princess1.jpg Belleandbeast.png Batb.png Bellecircle.gif Belle Transform.jpg Belle_transformation_2.jpg Metallic belle.png Belle 05.jpg Belle 04.png Belle with mirror.png Belle xmas 01.png|Xmas Belle Bellerose1.png Bellestool.png Goldbelle.png Disneyprincess5.png Jeweledbelle.png Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588245-346-500.jpg|Belle as a toddler Garden belle.png|Garden of Beauty Belle Sparkle belle.png|Sparkle Belle 874148 1320775858338 full.jpg|Belle in Gold Belle 06.png Belle 07.png Belle bejeweled.gif Belle-pose.jpg princess_belle_png_by_brokenheartdesignz-d6gbny4.png princess.gif Belle_Xmas_3.jpg xmas belle 01.png|Xmas Belle belle 08.jpg princess-belle-03.png belle 09.png|Winter Belle belle 11.png belle 10.png silhouette belle.png|Belle Silhouette beauty_the_beasts_belle_disney_poster-d228692004837796522vsu7_325.jpg beauty_the_beasts_belle_is_dancing_disney_poster-d228944606174384415vsu7_325.jpg belle 14.png belle books.png|"Mountains of books!" belle 15.png $(KGrHqVHJEgFGH3tLB01BRowjvy,Sw~~60 57.jpg Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition Banner.jpg flowerbelle.JPG Belle_and_the_Beast_Wallpaper_2.jpg Bellecurtesy.png|Curtsy Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition Banner 2.jpg Redesign 58423 501667083224224 386104244 n.jpg Princesas de disney ariel aurora bella y bestia bella durmiente rapunzel cenicienta blanca nieves macario jimenez david salomon lydia lavin 645009811 901x1200.jpg Cp FWB BeautyBeast 20120926.jpg|Belle's new makeover Belle2013.png Belle Transform.jpg|Belle's transformation before her redesign Belleredesign.jpg Belle CGNA046241 Kopie.jpg 05th princess.jpg|Belle is a Rose Beauty Bellenewuk.png Belle extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Belle Redesign Belle-disney-princess-33526865-441-397.jpg|Belle the Loyal BellePoseRedesign.png Belle with cast.png|Belle living her daily life in her redesign. Belle-and-disney-princess-34241720-693-1024.jpg Belle-disney-princess-34241711-693-75644.jpg A-Special-Appearence-by-Belle.jpg|Belle in Sofia the First BellePet.jpg Picture3.png|Belle's redesign without sparkles Belle 01.JPG Belle 02.JPG Belle 03.JPG DP-Belle.jpg|Belle in the official website Belle-DP.jpg Belle_New_Look.jpg Belle_Redesign_2013.jpg Belle and Teacup Banner.jpg Petitandbelle.jpg belle and palace pets.png Belle_Redesign_2.png Belle_Redesign_3.png Belle_Redesign_4.jpg Belle_Redesign_5.jpg Belle_Redesign_6.jpg Belle_Shop_Banner.jpg 10393816_663653910349101_7762647059561586572_n.jpg|Belle her beloved Prince Adam/The Beast Minnie Marie Daisy TinkerBell Alice Snow White Belle Poster.jpg belle1.jpg belle2redesign.jpg bellenew.jpg bellepose2.png belleheadshot1.png Belle_Redesign_7.jpg|Beauty (Belle) and the Beast Belle_Redesign_8.jpg belle winter.png|Belle's Redesigned Winter Outfit Belletransparent.gif Belle with horse.png|Belle with horse Belleheadshot.png Belle 2.png Concept Art Belle_concept_art.jpg|Early facial expressions for Belle A4b22c68ce132533eb076529c176390a.jpg|Concept art of Belle with the Beast 2a5f6e5b29f6d3199558401fc4474b19.jpg|Early art of Belle with the Beast belle.gif|a sketch of belle mourning over beast disney_original_concept_belle-600x302.png Tumblr mzdesfMpnV1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Belle Gaston.jpg Marquis Gaston with Belle.jpg beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development.png|Early visual development beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_2.png|Early visual development beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_3.png|Early visual development beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_5.png|Early visual development beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_6.png|Early visual development The Enchanted Christmas Storyboard - As Long As There's Christmas - 2.jpg|The storyboard with Belle and Angelique looking at the shine Rays of the window from the dungeon for the song, As Long As There's Christmas. Video games Belle_in_Belles_Quest.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest Beauty-and-the-beast-game.jpg|The cover of the video game Belle.JPG|Belle in Kinect Disneyland Adventures 640px-Morning.jpg|Belle in a Hidden Worlds Scenes ''Kingdom Hearts'' Belle KHII.png Belle KH.png|Belle in her golden ball gown in Kingdom Hearts Station_Belle_KH.png|Belle's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 9a.jpg Kh-hollowbastion1-12.png 507961-xaldin_captures_belle.jpg|Belle captured by Xaldin 915410_20040901_screen002_992.jpg Belle_01_KH.png Always Together 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Disney parks and other live appearances 2BC8F1EDE3A840C79BA2BCAAD85C1BFA.jpg|Anneliese van der Pol as Broadway's Final Belle 4471051137 5acf90b299.jpg|Belle wearing her normal outfit at one of the Disney Parks AshleyFOH.jpg|Ashley Brown as Belle on Broadway Beast2.jpg|Susan Egan as Broadway's Original Belle Tonibraxton.jpg|Toni Braxton as Belle on Broadway Princessliveaction.jpg Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg 31 - belle.jpg|Belle's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Belle-and-her-Mother.jpg|A portrait of young Belle and her mother. Belle DP.jpg La Bella y la Bestia.jpg|Penélope Cruz as Belle in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Screen shot 2013-02-06 at 4.13.39 PM.png|Belle's New Dress 8618185180_7995c6093e_b.jpg 8452960280_d71edd75bc_b.jpg 8452960038_2d3f1621e4_b.jpg 8451868257_9b070077f0_b.jpg|Belle's New Dress in Disneyland 8452959298_7b7d33fef1_b.jpg 8452959874_1bdf46a238_b.jpg|Belle's New Shoes vlcsnap-2013-02-15-16h12m20s165.png 8532493365_369028e94d_b.jpg|Belle with Mister Smythe and Mister Jones in the Beauty and the Beast show at Disneyland Belle and Beast Topiary.jpg|Belle topiary 8729121074_bd4a900d3a.jpg|Belle at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg BelleandBeastinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Belle and Beast in The Twelve Days of Christmas EmmaWatkinsasBelle.jpg|Emma Watkins as Belle Bellesmother.png|Belle and her mother in a Magic Kingdom Picture Tumblr m4wpo1MLXj1r3i6lgo1 500.jpg Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg 729201175503PM.jpg Belle Disney Park.jpg BATB (Australia) 1.jpg tumblr_miyiliu8DY1r5zpmso1_500.jpg Printed Media bellebride.jpg|Belle, depicted as a bride in the "Beautiful Brides" book The_Charming_Gift_Book.jpg|Belle in "The Charming Gift". Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Tumblr_lx654leCPc1qjiv1vo1_1280.jpg 1413038771367.jpg|dress in book Mouseworksbook.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Book_of_Secrets.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg Drawprinc1.jpg Learn2DrawPr2.jpg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg ''Beauty and the Beast'' Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_4.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_9.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_10.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_11.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_12.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_13.jpg 21cad61dd5a7b1e99f2137d8bb7adf447d9fe8aa.jpg 960f2ac7eb58af07b725eaffee063e581f7c347b.jpg ''Kilala Princess Bel.png 24247510.jpg Comics Tumblr mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4 250.png AprilIssue 019.jpg AprilIssue 018.jpg AprilIssue 010.jpg AprilIssue 009.jpg AprilIssue 008.jpg JanuaryIssue 012.jpg JanuaryIssue 011.jpg OctoberIssue 008.jpg tumblr_mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4_250.png Merchandise May6th.png|Belle's page in ''Disneystrology BelleACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Belle Doll 1262000440008.jpg Belle_Designer_Doll.jpg|Belle Designer Doll 158347609.JPG belle_batb_pin.png|Belle pin belle_christmas_dress_pin.png|Pin of Belle in her Christmas dress Minnie Mouse Belle.PNG South Carolina Pin.jpg Belle_w_Jasmine_pin.png|Belle and Jasmine 2003Bellecappin.jpg Gentlecompanion jketner.jpg Jackiehuang vincitquisevincitvol4.jpg DisneyShopping.com - Be my Valentine - Stitch - 6 Pin Set (Belle Only).jpeg DS - Princess Minnie Boxed Pin Set (Belle).jpeg DLR - 45th Anniversary Parade of Stars (Belle Float) 4 Pin Set.jpeg Princess Belle Glitter Dress (Beauty and the Beast).jpeg Daisy Bellepin.jpg Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Snowglobe.jpeg 515KDDXBMPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Bellesingingdoll.png|Belle Singing Doll BelleClassicDoll.png|Belle Classic Doll belle_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Belle_and_the_Beast_Dolls.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Belle_and_the_Beast_Mug.jpg Belle_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Belle Animators Doll 2013.jpg Belle_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Belle_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2013.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_Boxed.jpg Belle Happy Meal Toy.jpg Pizza hut figures puppets.jpg Alfa1.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Ariel &belle shirts.jpg Disney plushes.png yy.jpg belle bookmark.jpg HB42397.jpg DISNEY Princess Belle's FLIP 'N SWITCH™ Castle.jpg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Belle Doll.jpg Disney Princess Hair Play Belle Doll.jpg Disney Princess MagiClip™ Belle and Fashion 2-Pack.jpg DISNEY Princess SNAP 'N STYLE Belle Doll.jpg Beauty and the beast funko prototypes.jpeg Il fullxfull.571821673 iv5x.jpg Il fullxfull.571821671 2ei7.jpg Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Royal tea cinderella and belle.jpg BBD32-Belle-Magiclip-Bag-Doll.jpg Belle singing doll.jpeg Belle_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg DOLL-DISP-CHAR-BELL-ROYAL_HORSE_DOLL_SET.jpg Peasent_Belle_2014_Vinyl_Pop.jpg Belle_Nightshirt_For_Girls.jpg Belle_2014_Plush.jpg image plain Squinkies for Beauty and the Beast and it is awesome too! Add icecream.jpg|Belle Squinkie Belle_2010_Limited_Edition_Doll.jpg Belle_2010_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Belle_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Belle_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg Belle_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Belle_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Belle_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg BagGif6.jpg 7741055951261.jpg Alex-and-Ani-Bangle.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Bandana.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Musical-Ornament.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Shoes.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Socks.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Throw.jpeg Belle-Ornament.jpeg Belle-Towels.jpeg Belle-Watch.jpg tumblr_ng92xaGNbc1r2nlopo1_500.jpg|Belle Disney pin. Miscellaneous many screen shots of belle.png|Many Screen Shots of Belle noahbeautybloomsfromwithin.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg D23_23-Days_Steven-Thompson.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Tumblr n3hsuj9k931s693wso1 500.gif Beauty and the beast james coleman painting.jpeg bx_ks09h_1_1.jpg bx_ks10h_1_1.jpg bx_ks13h_1_1.jpg bx_ks18h_1_1.jpg 2014WDSbanners2.jpg 2014WDSbannersA4.jpg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries